Big Guns
Tier one Hand cannon: As simple as it gets. A handheld pipe that's been converted into a gunpowder cannon. It takes a bit to load, but it's got a lot of power. Hope you can handle the recoil. Homemade flamer: Step one. Scavenge any prewar water gun. Step two. Fill with flamable liquid. Step three. Add fire in some way. Step four. Use as a device of death. Rusted mounted machine gun: This weapon was probably old before the bombs fell. While not totally rusted out, it's gonna need a LOT of work to be back in good condition. Luckily, it's still functional, and has a large magazine. Tier two Tri Barrel Minigun: Minigun is an oxymoron. These large, hip fired weapons are very heavy, and fire very fast. Being this is the three barrel, light conflict version of the minigun, you shouldn't expect the legendary, all powerful killing machine of power armored BoS units. Anti personel rocket: A step up from the hand cannon, eh? An anti-personel rocket means it's more compact, and deals less damage then it's full strength cousin. But it's still powerful enough to take down most men on foot. Large homemade flamer: Essentially, a larger, more advanced version of the ordinary homemade flamethrower. Tier three Decent condition Heavy machine gun: Still not quite perfect, but it's in more then good enough condition to be functional. Some one has been taking care of it, and that means it's a lot safer to use in combat. Light flamer: The first actual flamer your likely to encounter, this one developed for use by police officers. It's relatively low capacity is more then made up for by it's killing power. Tribarrel heavy minigun: The same three barrel design, with a slightly larger ammo capacity, and less tendency to overheat or jam. Tier four Grenade launcher: The name says it all. It fires special grenades of different types, designed to explode on impact. Rocket propelled grenade: A bigger, badder version of the anti-personnel rocket, this weapon is more functional, and more powerful. Who cares if it was made by those damn Soviets. Almost as bad as the Chi-Commies. 6 Barrel minigun: Twice the barrels. That's all you need to know. Military flamer: This is the real deal. Larger tank, higher range, more intense flame, and a flame that can 'stick'. Who cares if it's a little heavier. By now you've likely gained enough strength and endurance to lug it around. Tier five Well kept mounted gun: This mounted gun actually looks a bit like it did when it was made, other then the accumulated grime, and replaced pieces. Little jamming, little overheating, a lot of time between reloads, and a lot of power. Missile launcher: The real thing, made in the good 'ol U.S. of A. If you've ever though to yourself "Hey, I wish I could kill that thing, and leave no trace of it ever existing." Then your in luck. Heavy Flamer: Send out glorious blazing arcs of death in all directions. None shall stand before you! Heavy 6-barrel Minigun: Damn near perfection. Bullets fly out with extreme speed for an extremely long time. Tier six Heavy Incinerator: This weapon hurls fireballs of death instead a constant stream of flame. The fireballs have an arcing pattern when fired so it will some practice before you’re burning bodies with demonic efficiency. Chemical Flamer: A flamer developed specifically for spreading chemical agent (typically a very strong acid) over a large distance to coat and destroy various targets. The liquid agent is strong enough to quickly burn through power armor and into the squishier target beneath. Fat Man: A shoulder mounted launcher designed for firing small nuclear projectiles. Just make sure your out of the blast radius. Slaughterhouse Special: Sometimes referred to as a maxi minigun, the Slaughterhouse is 8 barrels of smoke and hell-fire. Heavier than any other minigun out there it was commonly mounted on vehicle but It can be lugged around if you’ve got the muscles for it. The wind up time is so fast you go from ‘zero’ to ‘red mist’ in about 1 second. Category:Weapons